User blog:Su712/Shadow Fight 2 possible crash fixes
***Warning:This post is now outdated. Thanks for reading and have fun in the game!*** This is going to be my list of troubleshooting steps you can follow in case your Shadow Fight 2 lags or crashes on the opening screen (Android only). 'The game suffers from several issues with coding and as such these problems are pretty common even for people with high-end devices. If the error is due to a technical glitch then one of the following steps should help fix it, even if only temporarily. If it does not help then the only remaining option is to contact Nekki. ''This list is by no means exhaustive. More steps will be added soon. I have tested all them myself and they are perfectly safe as long as you follow the steps properly. '' Method 1: Pre-Eliminary Probably the step most people have already followed but I'll list it here anyway. Navigate to your device's settings. Under Apps , find Shadow Fight 2 and clear its ''cache. Reboot the phone and make sure no unnecessary apps are running in the background when you launch the game. You can also try opening the game without WiFi. Although it makes receiving in-game updates harder, it usually allows you to play the game if it had been crashing on load screen earlier. Method 2: Update Google Services Some apps don't work properly if they don't have access to Google Play Services app. Although chances of this happening for a game are very less, if you have signed into the game with your Google account make sure you keep the following apps updated- Google Play Store, Google Play Services (the grey gear icon called Google Settings) and Google Play Games. If you log in with Facebook then uninstall the latest update to the Android System WebView app (restore to factory setting) and test if the game opens then. System WebView can be found as a separate app only in Android Lollipop and later versions. Method 3: Backup, Reinstall Backup is something you must have regardless of whether your game causes issues or not. On Android you can use Titanium Backup (Root) to create a copy of your data. The free version allows you to make one backup per app. Just install the app and grant it superuser permission and you are good to go. Find Shadow Fight 2 in its list and make a backup of the data {I'll write a detailed explanation for the method later but tutorials are already available on Google if you search ;)}. For non-root users, try Helium Backup and sync app- it however requires a desktop companion to work. Once the backup is made, uninstall Shadow Fight 2. Reinstall it from Play Store and then restore your data. Method 4: Rollback This is what usually works for me. If you were lucky enough to have made more than one backup of your data, rolling back to a previous version of your progress usually helps solve the problem. So do remember to make backups frequently so you don't have to replay too much in case you end up using this method. Method 5: Signing Out Of Google If your game is crashing at the load screen itself, the problem might be its inability to sign in to Play Games. If updating it in method 2 didnot help, try this: Go to Google Settings apps. Navigate to services>connected apps>Shadow Fight 2. Tap disconnect at the bottom of the screen. This '''does not delete your data or achievements. Try opening the game then and at the load screen do not sign in to Play Games. Method 6: Deleting Downloaded Content Without Deleting Data {will add the rest soon} Good luck! Category:Blog posts